We GOTTA Get MARIO Back! (April Fools Special)
by mariobroultimate
Summary: Mario is Missing! Where is he! WE GOTTA GET MARIO BACK!
1. We GOTTA Get MARIO Back!

Hello guys! I have returned! It's time for another story. This one-shot is based off of a YouTube video created by a YouTuber named Joe called We GOTTA Get SPONGEBOB Back! You should check it out if you haven't already, but let me warn you that if you are a Spongebob fan, it may ruin your childhood. Anyways this one shot is supposed to take place in an alternate universe where New Super Luigi U took place.

I do not own Mario, Spongebob or the original video.

It was just another nice and peaceful day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Luigi was at Peach's Castle sitting down on a couch after he, Toad, Toadette, and some thief named Nabbit saved Peach and her castle from Bowser. Mario was nowhere to be found. And no one knew where he was. All that was seen of him was his hat on the dining room table.

Luigi: Aah! It sure is peaceful around here. No Bowser to ruin it. I wonder where Mario has been.

After mentioning that name, Luigi suddenly felt a chill down his spine telling him to find his bro.

Luigi: I gotta get Mario back…

He tried to ignore it but then he just snapped.

Luigi: I GOTTA GET MARIO BACK!!!!!!!!

Luigi rushed out of the castle running around like a deranged maniac and went into the nearest Toad House.

Toad: Pick a box. It's contents wil he- AAH!

Before he could finish, Luigi punched Toad in the noggin and it bleeded from the side.

Luigi: I don't have time for any of your games! Give me every power up you have!

Toad: Don't do this Luigi! You don't wanna end up like that thief do you?

Luigi: But I GOTTA get MARIO back!

Toad: You know this is wrong! This won't bring Mario back!

Knowing this wasn't getting him anywhere, Luigi left the store and spotted Bowser Jr. still carrying his father and the Koopalings. He used his high jump to grab the rope the Koopalings and Bowser formed and climbed up to punch Bowser Jr and throw him overboard, instantly making Bowser and the Koopalings fall as well. With them gone, Luigi hijacked Junior's Clown Car and took out a megaphone.

Luigi: PEOPLE OF THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM, WE GOTTA GE-

Before he could finish, he crashed into Peach's Castle, breaking the image of the princess on the glass window, and fell right into Peach's throne room where Peach was sitting.

Luigi: Princess!

Peach: Hello Luigi!

When Peach spoke she was rather calm despite Luigi just barging into her room screaming. Her voice sounded echoish and her lips didn't even move.

Luigi: WE GOTTA GET MARIO BACK!!!!!

This made Peach snap into her senses. Now angry, she no longer echoed and her lips actually moved this time.

Peach: Grrr! We gotta get Mario back!

Luigi: We GOOOOOTA go!

Peach: But HOOOOW?

Luigi: We need some AIR!

He grabbed the phone and called Daisy.

Luigi: Daisy! Daisy!

Daisy's face never moved at all. Yet she could still talk.

Daisy: What's up Luigi? Wanna talk about Sarasaland?

Luigi: We GOTTA get MARIO back!

The phone then died!

Daisy: What am I just sitting around for? We gotta get Mario back now!

Daisy bursted out of her castle riding the Sky Pop (Mario's plane in Super Mario Land) and flew all the way to the Mushroom Kingdom where she picked up Luigi and Peach. They flew all the way over to Mario and Luigi's house where they met Yoshi.

Luigi: Yoshi!

Yoshi: I know! We gotta get Mario back! Here's the key!

Luigi grabs the key and touches the door with it, making it magically disappear. The quartet walks upstairs into the Bros room wherein Mario's bunk bed, there was a figure under the sheets that resembled him.

Luigi: Mario?

Yoshi: It's not him.

Luigi removed the sheets and he WASN'T there! What WAS there though, was a large vortex that appeared to lead somewhere. Is this where Mario is?

Peach: Don't worry Luigi. We're right behind you.

The four went into the vortex. It lead them to a strange tropical island. They just kept running forward.

Peach: Luigi! Whatever you do, DON'T LOOK BACK!

Luigi: Huh?

Luigi looks back and to his shock, his friends turn into sand and drift away, leaving him all alone.

Luigi: NO! No! No! No! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Where am I?

Luigi looks around until he spotted two strange back spheres in the sky dripping water.

Luigi: Huh?

The black spheres turned into blue eyes and a large Mario head appeared on them. One of his hands appeared as well. The Mario head chases after Luigi and grabs him.

Luigi: AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

French Narrator: 6 Hours Later…

Luigi was back at the castle as if nothing happened.

Luigi: Gee, I've had a long day. I should head home and check on Mario.

Luigi takes out a cardboard cutout of Peach.

Luigi: I'll just leave this here incase this place gets attacked again.

Just as Luigi left, Bowser burst through the door.

Bowser: Oh Princess! Let's go! We've got a Kingdom to ru-

Bowser notices that "Peach's" face looked like that of a Toad. Bowser's Princess was in another castle.

"Peach": Bup.

Bowser with his face still, takes out a sword and stabs himself.

The End!

April Fools Guys! I hope you have a great day! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Luigi was banging on the door of Waluigi's house.

Luigi: Waluigi! Waluigi!

Waluigi opened the door.

Waluigi: Wah?

Luigi: **WE GAWHTTTA GET MAAAAAWHREEEEOOOWWWH BACK!**

Waluigi: Why?

Luigi was about to retort, but realizes Waluigi has a point and starts rethinking his life choices.


End file.
